creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ruhepuls
Teil 1: http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Was_das_Blut_in_Wallung_bringt Teil 2: http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Pochen Der letzte bewusste Gedanke von Melanie, bevor sie sich den Verrenkungen des Autounfalls hingab, galt nicht Marcel, nicht dem Wagen und nicht dem Biest, das sie dazu trieb. Es war eine Erinnerung an ihre Kindheit. Sie hatte mit ihrer Schwester ein kleines Spiel gespielt. Damals wohnten sie im dritten Stock eines Mehrfamilienhauses und vertrieben sich die Zeit auf dem Balkon damit, Früchte hinunterzuwerfen um zu sehen, wie sie zerplatzen. Am besten war noch ihre Erinnerung daran, wie sie eine Wassermelone geworfen hatte. Das nasse, gepresst klingende Geräusch, als sie platzte. Als ihr Schädel die Windschutzscheibe des Wagens zerriss fragte sie sich, ob ihre Stirn dasselbe Geräusch machte. Und warum sie sich als Einzelkind an eine Schwester erinnerte. Melanies Wissen um ihre Existenz und mehr noch um ihr aktuelles Leben definierten sich durch eine grässliche Surrealität. Ein Teil von ihr lief seit einem Monat durch die Straßen, betrachtete hübsche Kleider im Schaufenster, aß ein Eis im Café und achtete darauf, sich nicht, wie sie es für sich nannte, zu verausgaben. Der andere Teil wusste, dass sie seit einem Monat im Koma lag, mit mehreren Knochenbrüchen die nie wieder heilen würden und mit irreparablen Schäden am Hirn, die ihr einen Teil ihres Gedächtnisses genommen hatten, hauptsächlich den Teil mit der Begründung für ihren Selbstmordversuch. Was sie noch wusste war, dass sie sich nie wieder erinnern wollen würde. Immerhin hatte der leere Teil ihrer Erinnerung einen Ersatz gefunden. Wann immer sie nicht die Frau war, die am Leben vorbeiwandelte in dem verzweifelten Versuch, nicht wahrgenommen zu werden, wann immer sie reglos im Koma lag, erkannte sie mehr, wusste sie mehr über die Geschichte ihres neuen, schrecklich wundervollen Seins. „Ich bin der Fluch, der als Segen erscheint, und mein Herz wird statt des Herzens eines anderen schlagen.“ Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis sie bemerkte, dass sie diese Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte. Für einen Augenblick verwirrt öffnete sie die Augen und blickte sich um: Ihr Zimmer war verkommen, eine Absteige, bei der selbst Bettler die Obdachlosigkeit vorgezogen hätten. Schimmel an den Wänden, Schmutz auf dem Boden und in der Dunkelheit ließ sich nie genau erkennen ob es sich bei den huschenden Schatten um Ratten oder übergroße Kakerlaken handelte. Allerdings gehörte die Wohnung auch zu der Sorte, bei der es keinen Menschen auch nur einen feuchten Kehricht scherte, wer – oder was – sich darin ein Zuhause gesucht hatte. Und damit war sie für Melanie perfekt. Sie richtete sich vollends auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Für einen Augenblick fragte sie sich, seit wann sie im Schlaf redete, schalt sich dann jedoch selbst einen Dummkopf. Wenn sie im Schlaf sprach würde sie es nie mitbekommen, insofern war es ohnehin irrelevant. Noch schlaftrunken torkelte sie zum Kleiderschrank und bedeckte sich mit unauffälligen, allerhöchstens durch ihre Hässlichkeit hervorstechenden Stofffetzen, die mit viel Mühe als Kleider zu identifizieren sein könnten. Danach sinnierte sie darüber, was sie mit dem Tag anfangen könnte. Am besten gelang ihr derlei mit Selbstgesprächen. „Nun denn, die Sonne scheint, der Himmel lacht, der Gott hat's heute gut gemacht. Was denkst du, sollte ich mich in einem Freibad vergnügen oder doch lieber etwas weniger gesellschaftliches durchziehen?“ „Kommt ganz darauf an, wodurch du dich weniger dazu genötigt siehst, weitere Reime zu erfinden. Das ist die Hölle, Schätzchen, und glaube mir, ich habe da Ahnung von.“ „Musst du mich nicht dran erinnern. Also, was wird es heute?“ „Nun, Freibad klingt doch sehr anstrengend. Vergiss nicht, du musst schon auf deinen Herzschlag achten.“ „Ach du meine Güte, ich werde schon keine Orgie anfangen. Immer diese Bemutterung...“ „Bist du dir sicher, was die Orgie angeht? Das hast du mir schon einmal versprochen...“ „Ja, verdammt.“, begehrte sie nun gegen sich selbst auf, „Aber erstens war das Abends in einer Drogenhöhle und zweitens...“ Sie begann zu kichern: „Konnte das ohnehin niemand mehr weitererzählen.“ „Ich bin dennoch dafür, dass du es zumindest bei Sonnenschein etwas langsamer angehen lässt. Immer auf Ruhepuls-Niveau bleiben. Du kennst die Regeln.“ „Puh. Ja, und ich werde sie einhalten. Was würde ich nur ohne meine zuckersüße Amme tun?“ „Dir ein anderes Alter-Ego zum Selbstgespräche führen suchen. Jetzt mach keinen Stress und lies ein Buch oder so.“ Melanie bemerkte, dass sie beim Lesen eingeschlafen war, als sie sich plötzlich in einem Krankenhaus wiederfand. Sie brauchte ein paar Augenblicke um zu erkennen, dass sie selbst, vergleichbar mit einer Astralprojektion, auf den Körper blickte, der früher ihr gehört hatte. Zerstört und aschfahl sah er aus, als könnte man damit ein super Statist in einem Zombiefilm werden. Eher interessiert als verstört blickte sie sich selbst ins Gesicht. Ihre Stirn war eingedrückt, und vage erinnerte sie sich an den Aufschlag auf die Scheibe. Unwillkürlich tastete sie ihren eigenen Kopf ab und drückte den Daumen der linken Hand in die eingedrückte Stelle. Das Zimmer verschwand von jetzt auf gleich in einem Prozess, den Melanie für sich Die Reise genannt hatte, einfach weil dieser Name ihm am besten gerecht wurde. Sie wusste nur nie, wohin es sie verschlug, bis auf kleine Details: Immer in die Vergangenheit. Immer starb jemand. Und immer durch den Körper, in dem ein Teil ihrer Selbst nun steckte. Melanie blickte sich um und fröstelte unwillkürlich, obwohl sie die Kälte nicht spüren konnte. Astralprojektion war ein durchaus passender Begriff für diesen Daseinszustand. Sie erblickte den Eingang einer Höhle, vor der gut ein halber Meter Schnee lag. Sie sah auf ihre Füße, die bis zu den Knien darin steckten, jedoch keine Spuren hinterließen, ganz so als sei sie nicht wirklich da... Was ja letzten Endes auch zutraf. Sie sah sich erneut um und entschied sich dann, die Höhle zu betreten. Sie war tiefer als es auf den ersten Blick den Anschein hatte, aber letzten Endes erreichte Melanie doch das Ende, das von einem kleinen, jedoch erstaunlich starken Feuer beleuchtet wurde. Um die Flammen herum hockten drei Gestalten von denen sie eine direkt als ihren neuen Körper erkannte. Sie erkannte ihn immer. Melanie wunderte sich ein wenig über das Aussehen. Es wirkte nicht einfach nur alt, es wirkte... zu alt. Im Geschichtsunterricht hatte sie gut genug aufgepasst um einen Homo Erectus erkennen zu können und diese hier sahen genau danach aus, aber sie erinnerte sich nicht daran, dass diese schon Feuer besessen hatten... Die beiden anderen Körper bewegten sich. Melanie erkannte sie als Männer und ahnte, was passieren würde. Ihre sozusagen nicht vorhandenen Knie wurden weich. Sie wollte das nicht sehen, sie hatte es schon so oft miterlebt. Viel zu oft. „Aufhören.“, murmelte sie und trat so nah an ihren Körper wie möglich: „Lass das, hörst du? Lass es einfach!“ Die Männer begannen auf eine widerlich anmutende Weise, um den Körper herumzuwuseln und ihn zu betatschen, daran zu schnüffeln und letzten Endes von allen Seiten in ihn einzudringen. Angewidert drehte sich Melanie weg. Oder vielmehr: Sie wollte sich wegdrehen, als etwas geschah, was in den vergangenen Wochen noch nie geschehen war. Der Körper griff nach ihr, hielt sie fest und blickte ihr fest in die Augen: „Aber wieso denn?“ Sie sprach, ohne die Lippen zu bewegen, aber ihre Stimme brannte wie ein heißes Eisen auf der Haut: „Es macht mir doch sooo viel Spaaaaaß!“ Sie schreckte auf und warf dabei das Buch auf den Boden. Verwirrt, scheinbar orientierungslos warf sie sich in ihrem Bett hin und her und brauchte fast eine Minute, um ihre Atmung zu beruhigen. Ihre Haut brannte, das Blut in ihren Adern fühlte sich an wie reinster Strom. Melanie keuchte und rief sich alles in Erinnerung, was sie gerade wissen musste: Eingeschlafen beim Lesen des Buches Frühstück bei Tiffany's, ein nicht näher definierter Albtraum und nun... Herzrasen. Sie richtete sich auf und murmelte zu sich selbst: „Zeit zu fressen.“ Während der nächsten Anderthalb Stunden wurde bei der komatösen Melanie eine ganze Reihe von unerklärlichen Anfällen diagnostiziert, deren Merkmale sich alle, so paradox es klingen mochte, mit einem Wort beschreiben ließen: Orgasmus. Melanie grinste, als sie die Bar betrat. Sie grinste so breit, dass sie beinahe fürchtete, jemand könnte die Reste des blutigen Fleisches sehen, die zwischen ihren Backenzähnen steckten. Sie hatte sie einfach nicht loswerden können. Sie grinste, als sie die Anwesenden mit Blicken musterte. Diese schienen kaum von ihr Notiz zu nehmen, aber das machte nichts. Tatsächlich suchte sie selbst ja auch nicht mit den Augen nach weiterer Beute. Unauffällig schnupperte sie nach irgendeiner leckeren, armen Seele mit der sie spielen konnte. Und wurde fündig. Melanie seufzte. Oft hatte sie sich gefragt, wie es sich anfühlen musste, im Wachkoma zu liegen, gefangen in einem Körper, der dem Geist nicht mehr gehörte. Und obwohl sie schon seit einem Monat im Koma lag, erkannte sie den wahren Horror erst jetzt: Weggesperrt in einem Körper der nicht nur den eigenen Befehlen nicht gehorchte, sondern der stattdessen einem anderen Befehl gehorchte. Sie selbst war nur Beifahrer. Deprimiert beobachtete sie, wie ihr Körper eine Kneipe oder etwas derartiges betrat und sich schnüffelnd durch die Menschen arbeitete. Fündig wurde. Als sie sich neben ihr Ziel setzte, schrie Melanie in blanker Panik auf. „Entschuldigung, ist alles in Ordnung?“ Melanie räusperte sich und lächelte den Mann, neben den sie sich gesetzt hatte, verlegen an: „Nur ein kleiner Hustenanfall. Nicht unbedingt, wie ich mir den Anfang dieser Unterhaltung vorgestellt hatte.“ Der Mann nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Bierglas und wirkte eher desinteressiert, als er fragte: „Und wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?“ „Na ja, eigentlich wollte ich mich hier hinsetzen, mich vorstellen und dann nach dem Grund deines gebrochenen Herzens fragen.“ Sie kicherte: „Wo wir gerade davon sprechen, ich heiße... Margret. Meine Freunde nennen mich Maggie.“ Das Zögern in ihrer Stimme entging dem Mann, aber dennoch legte er demonstrativ Wert auf die Betonung ihres Namens als er antwortete: „Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Margret.“ Sein Ton strafte seine Worte Lügen, was Melanie geschickt ignorierte: „Nun, wo das jetzt aus der Welt geschafft ist... Wer hat dir dein Herz gebrochen?“ Mit einer Handbewegung die verriet, dass sie nicht die erste dieser Art an diesem Abend war, bestellte er noch ein Bier und blickte Melanie dann mit finsteren Augen an: „Woher weißt du...“ Dann setzte er neu an: „Wie kommst du darauf?“ „Ich kann es riechen.“, grinste Melanie und begann wie zur Demonstration zu schnüffeln: „Die Hormone die bei Trauer ausgestoßen werden treten mit dem Schweiß nach außen, das duftet wie Lavendel.“ Melanie, die es längst aufgegeben hatte, in ihrem Käfig zu schreien und den Mann zu warnen, roch währenddessen noch etwas anderes. Versprühte sie gerade etwa... Pheromone? Diese verfluchte SCHLAMPE! „Noch ein Hustenanfall?“ Der Mann wirkte inzwischen lockerer und schob Melanie sein Bier hin, das bereits zur Hälfte geleert hatte: „Hier. Falls dein Hals trocken ist.“ Melanie grinste: „Wie charmant. Aber nein danke, ich trinke nicht. Jedenfalls keinen Alkohol.“ Sie schob das Glas zurück und streifte dabei wie zufällig die Hand des Mannes. Seine dadurch ausgelöste Erektion konnte sie ebenso riechen wie sein gebrochenes Herz: „Was ich aber stattdessen gerne hätte wäre dein Name.“ Der Mann lachte: „Netter Übergang. Ich heiße...“ „Marcel.“, murmelte Melanie in ihrem Käfig, „bitte fall nicht auf sie herein.“ Sie wurde nicht erhört. Die Unterhaltung drehte sich noch eine Weile um Nichtigkeiten, bis das Thema, mit dem Melanie begonnen hatte, angesprochen wurde. So erfuhr sie, was sie schon längst wusste: Marcel hatte eine Freundin unter Umständen verloren, die er als kompliziert umschrieb wobei Melanie wusste, dass diese Bezeichnung der Wahrheit nicht einmal ansatzweise gerecht wurde, und eine weitere, bei der er lediglich versuchten Selbstmord angab. Während Melanie weitere Tränen vergoss in dem Wissen, dass damit sie gemeint war, verzweifelte sie doch, als sich die beiden wenig später in seiner Wohnung übereinander hermachten. Es schmerzte doppelt, nicht nur weil Melanie noch immer mehr für Marcel empfand als sie selbst in Worte fassen konnte. Sondern auch, weil sie wusste, was unweigerlich passieren musste. In ihrer Verzweiflung verschloss sie sich in den Erinnerungen ihres Körpers. Sie gab sich ganz der Reise hin. Neunzehnhundertvierundvierzig, zweiter Weltkrieg, an irgendeiner undefinierten Front. Der Nachthimmel war von Wolken bedeckt, aus denen ein regelrechter Starkregen fiel. Melanie sah sich in einem Soldatenlager um, in dem Stockbetten an Stockbetten gereiht waren und versuchte, sich nicht zu übergeben. Nie hatte sie so viel Blut gesehen. Ein Ausschnitt aus ihrem früheren Leben kam ihr in den Sinn, eine Erinnerung an eine zweite Haut aus Blut, Blut das in ihren Mund kroch, ihre Nase, ihre Augen, aber es wurde diesem Gefühl nicht einmal annähernd gerecht. Unwillkürlich dachte sie daran, dass ihr Körper den zweiten Weltkrieg im Alleingang hätte gewinnen können, wenn das hier das war, was sie in einer Nacht anrichten konnte... „In achtundzwanzig Minuten, um genau zu sein.“ Melanie fuhr zusammen und drehte sich um. Vor ihr stand eine nackte, vollkommen in Blut getauchte Frau und grinste sie so stark an, dass ihre Mundwinkel aufzureißen begannen: „Viel länger habe ich hierfür nicht gebraucht, weißt du? Aber das ist doch nicht einmal das Geilste daran. Das Geilste ist... was ich inzwischen mit deinem Freund gemacht haben könnte.“ Die Erwähnung von Marcel ließ Melanie auf die Knie gehen und riss sie zugleich in die Gegenwart zurück. Was sie sah ließ sie erstarren. Marcel lag auf dem Bett, bewegungsunfähig, jedoch nicht gefesselt. Die Verformungen an seinen Oberarmen und -Schenkeln deuteten auf gebrochene Knochen hin. Melanie lief vor ihm auf und ab, offenbar darauf wartend, dass ihr kleiner mentaler Gast von ihrem Trip durch die Zeit zurückkam. Dann fragte sie Marcel: „Sag mal, kleiner Mann: Wie groß bist du? Mach dir keine Mühe, es war eine rhetorische Frage. Ich schätze mal irgendwas zwischen 1,85 und 1,90 Meter? Wusste gar nicht, dass man Dreck so hoch stapeln kann.“ Sie streckte sich, riss sich quasi in derselben Bewegung die Kleider vom Leib und sprang ohne Mühe aus dem Stand die Distanz von zweieinhalb Metern auf Marcels Brust. Die Beine links und rechts von ihm postiert stieß sie ein wildes Jaulen aus, während Marcel vor Schmerzen schrie. Nach ein paar Sekunden schien sie davon genug zu haben, denn sie hielt ihm den Mund zu und legte sich selbst einen Finger auf die Lippen: „Pssscht, mein Kleiner. Wir wollen doch nicht die Nachbarn wecken, nicht wahr? Keine Sorge, das hier ist bald zu ende. Aber vorher mache ich es einfach mal wie diese sogenannten Superschurken in den James Bond-Filmen: Ich halte einen Monolog.“ Sie lachte und rückte sich ein wenig zurecht, sodass ihr Schoß unweigerlich Marcels Genitalien stimulierte, ein stummer Spott ob seiner aktuellen Situation: „Ich bin... alt, und damit meine ich wirklich, wirklich alt. Aber... nun, ich gestehe, selbst für mich ist das kompliziert. Ich bin wie eine unsterbliche Seele, die dann und wann mal einen Körper in Beschlag nimmt. Schon mal von Elisabeth Bathory gehört?“ Sie fühlte, wie er unter ihr erstarrte: „Oh, du hast es. Beeindruckend. Schon mal von Vladimir Tepesh gehört? Oder von den Azteken? Hitler? Henry Howard Holmes? Das sind nur Beispiele.“ Sie kicherte: „Und nicht einmal die Schlimmsten. Du wirst dir nie auch nur vorstellen können, wozu ich in der Lage bin.“ Sie stockte, schien nachzudenken und zuckte dann mit den Schultern: „Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, wie weit ich zurückreiche. Hab grad überlegt, wodurch die Dinosaurier ausgestorben sind, aber da klingelt bei mir nichts. Nun, vielleicht bin ich auch zu egozentrisch. Alle Grausamkeiten der Welt für mich zu beanspruchen ist ebenso abgedreht wie unsinnig.“ Sie zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und grinste: „Ach, das ganze führt doch zu nichts. Für Leute wie dich klingt es doch viel zu bescheuert, wenn jemand behauptet, all diese Leute gewesen zu sein. Aber das muss dich nicht kümmern. Denn du...“ Sie führte ihr Gesicht ganz nah an das seine heran und leckte seinen Schweiß von der Stirn: „Du bist schon tot!“ Weinend, aber nach wie vor erstarrt erlebte Melanie, wie ihr Körper Marcel vergewaltigte und dabei ihren Herzschlag immer weiter erhöhte. Sie wusste inzwischen, was das bedeutete: Sobald die Frequenz hoch genug war, was normalerweise bei einem Orgasmus des Körpers der Fall war, würden sich die Knochen verschieben, die Muskeln wachsen und dann... dann würde das Fressen beginnen. Das ganze war das Spiel eines besonders grausamen, blutrünstigen Succubus. Als das Kauen begann, schlug Melanie ihren Kopf wie von Sinnen auf den Boden ihres mentalen Gefängnisses und schlug und schlug und... Schlug die Augen auf. Sie brauchte zwei volle Minuten, um zu erkennen, dass sie im Krankenhaus lag. Die Erkenntnis kam zu ihr wie ein fallender Schleier: Sanft, plötzlich: Sie war soeben aus dem Koma erwacht. Ein Lachen versuchte sich seinen Weg durch die Kehle nach oben zu bahnen, blieb aber an einer rauen, trockenen Kehle und schwachen Muskeln hängen. Es war geradezu erstaunlich, dass die Atrophie nur einen Monat gebraucht hatte um all das abzubauen, was etwa zwei Jahrzehnte lang in der Mache gewesen ist. Dennoch konnte Melanie ihre Freude kaum in Zaum halten. Sie hatte von grässlichen Komaträumen gehört, jedoch nie wirklich verstanden, wie das möglich wäre. Genau verstehen tat sie es immer noch nicht, aber das war egal. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen, alles, ihr Martyrium im Körper der Hölle selbst, der Tod von Marcel... alles nur ein Traum, ein Traum, ein... „chaum...“ Sie hatte Traum sagen wollen, aber ihre Stimmbänder verweigerten weitestgehend den Dienst. Ihr Körper begann zu zittern, was das meiste an Freudentanz war, zudem sie sich in der Lage sah. In ihrer Euphorie bemerkte sie nicht, dass die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer sich langsam öffnete. Erst als die Gestalt einen Schatten auf sie warf, wurde Melanie ihrer gewahr. „Na, wie geht es unserer Lieblingspatientin denn heute?“ Etwas an der Stimme... irritierte sie. Sie war ihr nicht unbekannt, sie kannte sie. Irgendwoher. Dann blickte sie in das Gesicht. Und aus dem Gesicht, dass sie seit einem Monat im Spiegel sah, kamen die Worte: „Keine Sorge. Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig mit dir.“ Kategorie:Mittellang